Her
by vvebster
Summary: She's been there the whole time, helped him with the great game, yet no one knew of her existence. After the fall she thought there was nothing better to do then to show Britain who she was. She was his right hand gal. Rated for gore and later some smut. MoriartyXOC
1. Back Hand

**Even though I love them, I do not own any Sherlock characters. The only character I own is Elizabeth Brooks. **

**This is my first Sherlock fanfic so bare with me guys.**

* * *

_ 6:30AM_

_British Secret Services, London, England_

As the metal taste of my own blood seeped threw my mouth I took a glance at the mirror for the first time. It had been days trapped in this concrete room, the only things in it were a table, chair, and me. And frankly I looked awful. A purple bruise sat around my right eye, a split lip, and a cut on my forehead could be seen perfectly thanks to my pale skin. It looked worse then it was, either from practise or lack of self concern I felt fine. Showing my blood covered teeth I smiled at the mirror, knowing exactly who was standing on the other side, proving that he had gotten no where. It was all a game, just like Jim said, it was a game I was new at but I've always been a quick learner.

Moments later the big metal door opened, revealing a tall slender man in a black suit. His expression on his face shown his patience warring thin, it only proved that I was winning. He stood in front of the table and looked down at me obviously not amused at my smiling, which only made me smile more.

"Come to hit me around some more?" I asked him, "I'm starting to think you get off on it ."

The comment awarded me another back hand that forced my head to the side. I spat out some crimson coloured saliva and brought my head forward again. My lips kept a perfect smile, not breaking for a moment.

"Where is he?" He asked. His questions were always the same. _Where is he? What's he planning? Who's involved? _He was making my fun game boring, repeating the same question when I gave him the same answer. Silence. And every time I didn't answer he would grant me with some sort of make shift punishment.

Silence filled the room when he waited for my statement. For every minute I didn't answer he would hit me across the face. He was desperate it was easy to see, but the game was just getting boring.

When he found me I was sitting in his office on his chair behind his desk. I was sucking a blue raspberry flavoured lollipop to pass the time. When I spotted him entering the room my face lit up, happy that he finally made it. "There you are, I was beginning to get bored. Only so much you can do in another mans office." I stated, soaking up his shocked expression, it was rather a funny looking one.

"You pay'd off the guard." It was more of a deduction then a question, he falling back into his normal self.

"Easy peasy." I smiled, "Really you should make this place a little harder to get at. You are practically the British government." It was fun teasing him, he let me tease him. But now he was all serious, only wanting answers. He was sucking the fun out of it.

"I can grant you safety." He spoke, grabbing my attention. "If you tell me what I want I can make sure he never hears from you again."

I couldn't help but laugh, which put a confused expression on his face. "Oh Mycroft you think he forced me to do all this?" I gave him a moment or two to let the thought linger in his head, "I choose to be in this, this," I motioned my head to the whole room, "was my idea. You and I both know how Jim loves to have all eyes on him."

"He's using you." Mycroft spoke in-between my breaks.

"Using me?" I laughed. "It's because I'm a woman isn't it?" I questioned him, calling out on his rare sense on confusion. I laughed once more, "Poor man, I choose this!" I yelled at him, bits of my blood splattered on his suit. First emotion I let out, anger. I wasn't suppose to show emotion but the fact that he thought I was forced into this was a joke, and not a funny one. I tried calming down, pulling a smile, "I'm just as insane as he is." The comment earned me another back hand.

"Where is James Moriarty!" He yelled in frustration.

"Oh you were talking about him this whole time?" I asked in mocked shock, "last time I heard of him he shoot himself in the mouth on a hospital roof top. A bit deep if you ask me, killing yourself on a building built to save. Then he was one for the dramatics-" Another hit across my cheek shut me up.

"I know you know Ms. Brooks." He spoke threw gritted teeth.

I did know. I helped him. Dragging him off that bloody rooftop. Collecting the scraps of his business after it dealt with the younger of the Holmes. Putting his angelic face onto every screen in London. I was there all the way, heck I was the second snipper at the pool. Been there since the beginning, when he first gravitated towards the consulting detective. Yet Mycroft only noticed me a month ago.

I went back to my smile, showing enough emotion for the day. But I wasn't done with my fun game, not yet. "Miss me." I spoke slowly, starring up at the man.

With one last back hand he left the room, realizing that was all he was getting out of me today. Little did he know the clock was ticking, big brother Holmes better hurry with his integration before it's too late.


	2. Game Over

_12:45_

_British Secret Services, London, England_

Mycroft hasn't been back since this mourning. He usually had a routine, early mourning, noon, dinner. He's late, something he'd never do on purpose. I looked over to the mirror, my eyebrow raised in confusion, "Where's the big bad boss huh? Finally coming to his senses?" I smiled as I placed my head back to it's original position.

The hours trapped in the small room were finally getting to me. My feet ached, my head pounding, and most of all my hands. Tied in hand cuffs my wrists ached to be rolled a few times, but every time I'd try the cuffs would restrain me. It was all annoying, having to sit up straight, having to smile all the time, having the energy to sass Holmes when ever he showed up. It was fun for the first few days but now its just tedious. This game was going no where.

Then the door knob turned slowly. I stood straight and put on the smile he knew and hated. But as the door open it showed that it was not Myrcoft Holmes. The man was shorter and had black hair. His suit was just has expensive as Mycroft's and just as clean kept. At the sight of the man I let my shoulders go limp and my back lose, a pout now on my face, "Oh it's you."

"Hello to you too love." His irish accent twisting his words. He walked over and untied me, "Enough play time lets go."

I stretched my back and extended my arms as far as they could go, twirling my wrists happily. After the well needed movement I jumped off my chair and walked in front of the man and headed out of the room.

Outside of my room there was a set of desks filled with screens and computers, footage of London on every screen. The one sided mirror covered one of the walls, I smiled at the funny memories of my one sided conversations. As I stepped I almost tripped on a body. It was a man, ginger, suit, worker. I sighed, "Dam it Jim. I kinda liked him, ya I never saw what he looked like but at least he listened to me."

Jim's hands meet my shoulders and pushed me along, "Yes yes yes. It's a tragic love story, now shall we?"

As I walked down the halls I saw men and woman all around lying on the ground limp. Ever so often there was a men standing close to the wall, hands together in front of them, nodding at the two of us as we pass by. I turned my head behind me to get a good look at Jim, "Such a hurry?"

"Well I did just break into Britain Secret Services, so yes might want to get a move on." He gave me a quick smile and went back to looking ahead. I followed his gaze to the back door, a blond man stood and opened it for me.

I smiled and hugged him, "Sebastian you saved me!" I joked.

"Jim did most of the work." Sebastian spoke.

"Ya but I just love how jealous he gets." I whispered in his ear. By the way Jim's jaw tensed slightly I knew it worked, no matter how much he deny's it. When I let Sebastian go I gave him a quick wink and walked threw the doorway. The sun came quickly, making my eyes squint. Jim took my hand and lead me to a black BMW. When we both got in the driver stepped on the gas and left.

As I got comfortable in my seat I yawned, "Well that was fun. Should really let me off my leash more often."

"Better to keep you close to me." Jim spoke. His hand met mine in the middle of the seat. I looked over to see him looking out the window. He wasn't into mussy romance, neither was I to be honest. But the little things, the little things were nice.

"You wearing my tie." I stated, eyeing the navy tie with small white skulls.

"It's my tie."

"Ya well I picked it out." I looked out the window, watching the busy city become quiet the further we drove.

We were heading towards our suburban mansion. It was 20 minutes outside of London, and the place we'd go after Jim's big "presentations" as I like to call them. But it's been our home since the big drama fest on the roof. And now after my fun with head British Gov't Mycroft Homles, it's back to the suburban home. I quite like it to be honest, either that or I'm just used to it. I hate how we'd always switch places, I'd make Jim show me around or else I'd get lost. But this place I remember well, it's not too big and I've been in every room.

As we turned into our privet road I smiled, watching the house get closer and closer, "Home sweet home."

"Indeed." Jim spoke as his hand left mine and he got out of the car, I quick to follow.

_1:15_

_British Secret Services, London, England_

Mycroft walked into the heap of what used to be a tight kept system. Papers were littered on the floor, people lying down still unconscious, some even dead, and most of all his prize jewel of information MIA. This was not something he was used walked threw the halls swiftly, trying to get to her integration room. There must be footage to see who it was, he knew who it was, he just wanted proof.

"Sir." A short blond hair woman came up to him.

_Yellow nails, smokes. Hair not kept, tired. Fur on her pants, dog, small dog. _

"Sir?" The woman broke his train of thought.

"Yes what is it?" He demanded.

The woman was taken back slightly at his outburst. She extended a shaky hand, it grasped a pink piece of paper. "This is all we can find." She stated. As soon as he took the paper she left, almost in a running speed.

Mycoft raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he unfolded the paper.

_ Dear Mycoft, _

_Sorry I had to leave, don't take it personally, you were just asking the wrong questions. It's not you it's me. I did love this though, our little game. Jim always said you Holmes boy's are fun, but between you and me I think your my favourite. We must do this again sometime, same time next month? XOXO_

_Love, Your Punching Bag, _

_ Elizabeth Brooks. _

At the end of the letter there was a wine stain red kiss mark next to the signature.

* * *

**Wow hi guys! I was shocked to see this many people liking this and I'm really happy you do. **

**Please review to tell me what you like or don't like. **

**Thanks you so much and I'll see you soon. **


	3. Boredom

_9:00 PM_

_Somewhere in the London suburbs_

As I threw my last knife at the dart board I let out a long sigh. I've been throwing knifes for an hour and now I'm board with no ideas. I was trapped, either in that dreadful room or in this gigantic house. Jim doesn't want me out till mourning at least he told me, said that I've got into enough trouble for today. So I trained, ran the treadmill, lifted weights, push ups, pull ups, sit ups, and now throwing knifes. But this was the thirtieth knife that landed on bullseye, it was no longer a challenge to me anymore, hence my boredom.

Then a idea lit my mind, putting a smile on my face. I quickly placed the knifes back in their case and walked out the door and down the hall. The hall was dark, so was most of the rooms, only one shined light guiding me, Jim's study.

As I walked into the room I saw Jim in his usual spot, sitting in his chair on wheels, working away on some blue sheets that littered the table. The study's walls were covered in shelving units, filled with books. Even the windowsill had about twenty books, stacked on top of each other in three messy columns. The room was lit with a small green lamp that sat on Jim's table.

I got to the table and kneeled down on the floor, letting my head rest on the expensive block of wood, starring at the man in front of me. I knew he heard me come in but his head was still down, his hand working away, doodling on the papers.

I gave him a seductive look anyways, "Jim." I singsonged as I fluttered my eyes.

With out giving me a glance he lifted his hand up and shooed me away, "Leave I'm busy." He proclaimed.

I huffed and got up, letting my self out. But then I stopped at the door way. "_I've been gone for almost a week, surly he wants it as bad as I do, I just need to keep persisting." _I thought to myself.

I spun around and walked back to him, this time behind his chair. Pressed against the chair, I let my hands travel down him slowly, starting at his ears, moving down his chest, and ending at his belt. I could feel his body tense up, but still he was working away on the blue sheets.

"James Moriarty, don't make me do this all by my self." I whispered in his ear as my hands traveled back up his chest and to his tie. Loosening it, I then started to unbutton his white collared shirt. I didn't even make it to the third button when I heard the pencil drop and he spun the chair around. His smile was dark, and his eyes filled with lust.

Suddenly he shot up and swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style he walked out of the study, slowly taking the stairs. By the smile on his face I knew he was doing it just to annoy me, I wanted it more, there for he can make me suffer. I held my hands behind his neck, lifting my torso up, as I nipped, sucked, and kissed up and down his neck. His pace quickened slightly as my move got to him. Soon I heard our bedroom door being kicked open, and he threw me on the bed.

As he joined me our lips smashed into one another in their usual hot-messy way. My fingers went to work once again, unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Like a race against time I quickly took of his shirt and pushed his pants off. I then shrugged off my own shirt, making our lips part for a moment as it went over my head. When I threw it on the floor Jim's lips soon found mine again in a hungry matter. My left hand was found placed in the middle of his chest and the other held his tie, making sure he was as close as possible. I could feel his lips turn into a grin as he pushed me down on the bed. His lips left mine and travelled down my torso, leaving kisses and the rare bite mark as he went. When he got to my pants he tore them off, including my underwear. He then sat on top of me, his head leaned slightly to the side as he stared down at me.

"Jim." I called. I was getting impatient, there he was in all his glory, in nothing but the tie I picked out for him and he was waiting for me to beg.

"Yes love?" He smiled innocently.

Letting out a inner sigh I sat up off the bed so my head was level with his. Staring him in the eyes I leaned into his ear, "Fuck me." I whispered. Moving back so I could see his innocent smile turn dark and twisted. As he pushed me down back onto the bed I quickly grabbed his tie, making him fall down with me.

* * *

**AHHHH I never did anything like this before, so apologies if it's bad.**

**Thank you so much for all the love guys 3 **

**So sorry if I'm writing slow right now but I'm working on my schools play and I basically live there for the next week. **

**I'll try to write asap :) **


	4. Sheets, Ceilings, and Curtains

**Okay okay, due to the wishes of a full lemon I attempted it. This is my first lemon so I'm not sure but oh well. (I like a challenge)**

* * *

Elizabeth could not only hear Jim's low laughter but feel his chest rise and fall on her own as he obviously loved her reaction. His kiss was filled with hunger as he adjusted himself and entered her slowly. Elizabeth's mouth opened without her consent, letting out a silent scream as his pace quickened. Her hands dropped, untangling from his hair and loosening the viper grip it had on his tie. They dropped and then soon grabbed as much of the sheets as they could and held on for dear life. The way he made her body fill up with the warm sensation made her feel fucking incredible. Not to mention the fun Jim was having watching her. All her fake layers she put on carefully were washed away, she couldn't hide her true feelings, and he loved doing that to her.

Elizabeths legs went numb due the fact that they either haven't done this in a while or that she was letting him have full control this time. Her back arched, making their bodies even closer in proximity as she could feel herself reach climax.

Letting out a scream Elizabeth felt herself go limp in ecstasy, her body falling on the bed, her chest rising and falling as her lungs tried to catch themselves. Jim rolled off her, his body acting just the same.

A faint smile formed on Elizabeth's face. She was glad that her trick worked back down in Jim's study. She would still be throwing knives now, bored out of her mind. Oh how she love how things work out. One moment your working-out, the next your getting fucked by your psychotic boyfriend.

Jim too had a faint smile on his face. Yes he should be working right now. But he was his own boss, he can take a night off. Especially if it's to spend time relieving some sexual stress, and who better to help him out then her. Yes she fit the part quite well.

For a minute or so the two of them stayed like that. Panting silently, naked on top of the dark silk sheets. Their amazing sheets by the way, so soft, like a rose petal.

The silence was nice, as Elizabeth stared up at the ceiling, wondering if the shade of white was really the right choice. But as she came to the conclusion it was her mind lead back to what happened not five minutes ago. A smile reappearing on her face, but this one was more mischievous.

In one swift motion she rolled on top of him, stopping when her face was with his. Jim was in the middle of wondering if the curtains should be changed but the thought disappeared, it would for you too if a beautiful, naked, psychotic woman laid on top of you. Jim's face soon matched hers.

"Hello." He spoke as if he was greeting someone on the street.

"Hello." She replied as she leaned in to kiss his jawline. As slow as she could she moved down his body, kissing his neck, chest, and stomach as she went. She could feel his muscles flex as she took her time.

Jim grew found of the feeling, her warm lips trailing down his torso. But he knew if he let her know that she would take full advantage of it. Thats what he would do. His face tried not to show his desire. But Elizabeth say this, she held her laughter, watching him grow sexually frustrated was hilarious, but if she knew anything it was not to laugh at him.

As she moved lower she began to kiss his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his cock. Moving her head into position she dragged her tongue along his shaft, again as slow as she could, seeing how far he'd let her go. When pecked the top and looked up at him with a playful smile.

Jim's mind was racing, he couldn't grasp a meaningful thought without it leaving that same second. His mind was only on one thing and that needed to be stopped. He looked down to see her starring back at him. She was winning, he knew it, but now he just wanted it, he'll get her back the next time.

"Elizabeth." He warned her in a dark tone. The way his accent twisted her name made her even more excited as she gently took him into her mouth. As her slow rhythm quickened in pace Jim felt the intense feeling consume him. He watched her head bob up and down as a quiet moan leaked out of his mouth. He cursed himself but the thought vanished as the feeling grew all around his body. His body sensed for a second and then again went limp, a small smile on his face. Elizabeth crawled back to his side and laid down, as she did he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You're amazing you know that." Jim whispered in her ear.

It was what they told each other. It was their version of a regular couples "I love you." The two wouldn't dear even come close to admitting any type of feelings towards one another. Love was a feeling the two never felt.

"You too." Elizabeth spoke, a sleepy smile on her face as she dozed off in his arms.

* * *

**Hello again. **

**I hope you guys liked it, if not send me some pointers, like I said this was my first time writing something like this. **

**I don't know if I mentioned this before but I was really busy with my school play but it ended this weekend so now I am back to write for you lovely people :)**

**Follow, Favourite, and Review please and thanks and I'll see you guys soon.**


	5. First Impressions

_7:12 AM_

_Main Bedroom_

As I starred out the window the sun peeked over the green hills, telling me it was mourning. My eyes squinted slightly, adjusting to the light for a moment. I'll have to get up soon. But dam this comfy bed and the strong arms wrapped around me, because combine the two together and it is nearly impossible to get up.

Jim's arms slithered back to his body as he began to wake up. I turned over to face him, his eyes squinting slightly just as mine did. When he recognized me a small smile grew on his face, probably remembering last night.

"Mourning already?" He asked, his voice slightly groggy.

"Yes well thats what happens remember? Earth spins, sun shines, sun sets, and then the sun comes back. I'd be worried if it wasn't."

"It's too early for your sarcasm." Jim warned, but I smiled at him. The one moment in the day when he's not at his wits, when he's waking up. I guessed maybe because his mind was still adjusting to being awake, or maybe he wasn't a mourning person, what ever the case was he would always ask questions that he would never dare to ask. Today being whether to was mourning or not.

I then thought it was time to get up, folding the blanket over Jim, I hopped out of bed. Looking at the mirror I saw that sometime in the night I put on one of his best shirts, it was a nice navy colour and felt silky smooth. My hair on the other hand was in a messy bun that needed to be fixed immediately. After a quick shower I came back into the room wearing a white towel. Jim was still in bed, his hand over his face shielding himself from the sunrise.

"Come stay for a few more hours." Jim spoke, motioning his hand for emphasis.

"Can't I got to meet a few of our friends. Can't make them wait now can I?"

A smile grew on Jim's face, the only part that wasn't covered by his hand. "Right, well run along then, make sure you say a little "hi" for me."

After a small struggle with putting my jeans on I walked over to the bed and kissed Jim goodbye. "Will do." I smiled as I walked out of the room.

* * *

_9:32_

_Park In London_

John and Sherlock were found sitting on a park bench. John was nose deep in a newspaper and Sherlock was starring at the British Intelligence building.

"He wouldn't tell me." Sherlock muttered.

"Who didn't tell you what?" John asked.

"Mycroft, my brother. There was a captive that escaped and he won't tell me who. Now why won't he tell me who?"

"I don't know Sherlock, maybe it's because he knows something you don't for once."

"No no no no this is important. He wouldn't keep something for childish reasons if it was important. This. This is important."

John looked at the detective and then went back to his newspaper. His eyes read the paper and then he looked stumped, "Whats a three letter word that is popular to scream out?"

Sherlock opened his mouth about to answer and then closed it, still trying to find the answer himself.

"Yes."

The two men turned around to see a woman standing near their bench. She wore black jeans with a matching top and a army green spring jacket.

"Well thats Jim and I's favourite word to yell. So positive in a positive situation. It does get tedious some times but then most things do eventually." She spoke as she moved to the front of their bench, both men's eyes following her. Sherlock's eyes were peeled, trying to find any evidence leading to who she was.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked.

His question made the woman smile, "Oh come on Sherlock you're a smart boy. You'll figure it out." She sat next to John and looked at the paper, "Y-E-S. See I was right. Oh those cheeky reporters."

"Clean." Sherlock commented.

"What?" John asked his flatmate.

"She's clean, not a spec of dirt on her."

"Aw thanks detective. I appreciate it when a man notices when I shower." The woman mocked, "Want a clue?"

Sherlock didn't respond, neither did she, she just looked over to the building in front of them.

"You're the captive." Sherlock spoke, "And you work for Moriarty."

"How do you get that?" John asked.

"Jim John! She said Jim without an explanation to who it was, obviously indicating that we know him. How many Jim's do we know?" Sherlock stood up now, pacing back and forth, getting into the game.

John and the woman stayed on the bench, their head following the pacing detective, John's face questionable, her's smiling.

"Good. He said your smart." She complimented.

"But the question is how long have you been working with him? It must have been recently, I would have noticed you." Sherlock thought out loud.

"You sure? A person like me? THINK SHERLOCK! Jim helped me escape British Intelligence, I must be worth more then a petty employee."

Sherlock turned to her, his face in awe, "No, you are more. You've been beside him from the beginning."

"Who do you think was the second snipper?" She questioned.

"You were at the pool?" John asked.

She smiled at him, "Doesn't miss a trick does he?"

"No. But why now? Why his he letting you out now?" Sherlock asked, ignoring her mocking question.

"Aw now Sherlock, don't go ruin the fun." She pouted.

"We should arrest her. Mycroft's right there we can send her to him." John spoke, pointing at the building.

Suddenly a red dot appeared on his head. "No you won't." She spoke, her voice changed from happy to cold. Sherlock's foot moved as if he wanted to go to John, but he knew if he did they would shoot him. The three went silent for a moment.

The woman clapped her hands together, breaking the silence, as she got up. "Well nice meeting you two." She walked over to Sherlock, "It was fun, must do this again." She leaned in his ear and whispered, "Elizabeth Brooks."

As she crossed the street the red dot disappeared, Sherlock ran to John and looked over to where the dot came from, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

**Hello! Finally got to write in Sherlock and John, I was excited :) **

**How do you like it so far? Anything you want in the story? **

**Review and tell me, Thanks everyone and see you soon 3 **


	6. The Woman

_1:00 PM_

_221B Baker Street_

"Sherlock what is it? What did she whisper to you?" John asked as the two walked into their flat. Sherlock ran to the table and opened John's laptop to go on a typing spree.

"Elizabeth Brooks." Sherlock smiled, a new game was coming and he was tried of the same old criminals.

"Her name? She told you her name? But what if it was a fake." John walked up along side Sherlock, hovering as the man searched the internet.

"No she wanted us to look her up, she wants us to know about her."

"Her accent. She's british." John commented.

Sherlock laughed as he kept typing.

"What?" John asked.

"Her accent was obliviously a fake. As if she wanted us to catch it. A true accent is easy to spot out, so is a fake. But a true accent hiding behind a fake, that's difficult." Sherlock stated.

"That clever woman." John spoke out loud.

Sherlock smiled slightly, "Very. Elizabeth Anastasia Brooks, born in Canada, age 29, graduated university at age 14, the same year she earned her black belt in karate martial arts."

"Clever and deadly. No wonder Moriarty keeps her close." John sassed as he read her description himself. "Thats weird, everything she's done, she's innocent for everything, in every country."

"Yes well I guess that's the perks of having a consulting criminal as your boyfriend. She can walk the streets of any country along side him, free of getting arrested. But why her?" Sherlock questioned.

"She's book smart and well trained. She's also not bad on the eyes."

"Yes but there and hundreds of woman like that, why did he choose her?" Sherlock got up and began to pace in frustration.

"I'm not sure then Sherlock I guess you'll just have to ask him!" John yelled.

Sherlock's head whipped over to John, a smile on his face. "No. No we are not. No you can't be serious Sherlock, he tried killing you two years ago!" John yelled as Sherlock grabbed both their coats.

"I know, it's been too long. We should meet with him, who knows he may even bring her." Sherlock walked out the flat. John swore out loud but soon ran after him.

* * *

_1:00PM_

_Somewhere in the London Suburbs _

"Honey I'm home!" I bursted through the door with a smile on my face. Meeting the famous Sherlock Holmes and his sidekick John Watson was fun. I've been hearing so many stories about them through Jim that they almost sounded like fairytales, but nope, they were real alright. Sherlock, mister tall dark and handsome, and John, short but sweet. No wonder Jim loves to play with them, there so much fun! All the questions and the attention you get, makes you feel so in control, it's almost addicting.

After taking my dreaded shoes off and closing the door I walked in deeper in the house. "Jim?" I called out.

"In here!" His distinct irish accent ran through the house.

Walking down the hall I popped my head in his study. There he was like always, his jacket slung over the back of the seat, back slightly hunched over the desk, wrist quickly spinning putting the pencil he had in hand to work. He looked up and smiled at me, "How was the visit?"

I walked over as he pushed away from the table, allowing me to sit freely on his lap. "I can see why you enjoy the two so much. Their quiet fun." As I spoke the man begun playing with my hair, leaning his head on my shoulder, obviously not paying attention.

"Are you paying any attention?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Of course. I made plans for us and the boys." He nudged his head to the table. I looked down and saw blueprints with his messy writing filling them. Picking one up read it and smiled, "Your a genius ."

He smiled back at me, most likely because I rarely call him a genius, but right now I was in too good of a mood to care. I could see his eyes glaze over with lust as he lifted his head to kiss me. I adjusted myself so I was facing him, as the innocent kiss got more heated. The soft peck lead to tongue domination, which lead to me biting his lower lip. Before we could get our cloths off his phone chimed, indicating there was a new text waiting for him. We both sighed in frustration as he reached over to the table and grabbed it. His angry face turned into a delightful smile as he read the text.

"Seems to me you made an impression on him." Jim spoke lightly.

I frowned, hating to be left in the dark, "Sherlock? What did he say?" Jim turned the phone around so I could see the lit screen. It read:

_Welcome back, care to have a visit?_

_10AM tomorrow Louise Cafe _

_Bring Elizabeth if you like_

_ -SH_

* * *

**Hello everyone! Summatives are coming up and so is this musical I'm in so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done. I'll try to write as much as I can when ever I got free time, but just a warning to you.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites I'm kinda shocked people like this so I'm really happy :) **

**See you when I can 3**


	7. The Definition of a Pet

_10:30 AM_

_Louise Cafe_

"What do you see?" Jim whispered in my ear as we sat on a bus bench, right across the street of the cafe. With his sunglasses and "ordinary" attire, (which basically meant no suit and hundred dollar shoes,) and my baseball cap and Starwars tee with high wasted shorts and converse, we hid in the crowd. Oh London, you always have crowds.

I looked inside the window of the cafe, there in the corner booth was the detective and the doctor. I smiled as I watched the detective's leg bounce and his hand strumming the table, obviously bored out of his mind. But his face looked alert, ready for when we walked in. The doctor, which I could only see the back of his head, looked calm. Which meant he had no idea what we would do, but fully trusted Sherlock to save the two.

_Why would he trust Sherlock? He should know not to trust people when it came to their lives, right? _

I pushed the questions away, seeming that they were just silly. Oh how John gave the man false hope, doesn't he remember how he faked his own death and made him suffer for two years. At least Jim let me in on the idea.

I snapped back to Jim's question, getting far off topic and looked at him, he was staring at me as if watching how I worked. "It seems to me that we should go before the detective starts having a fit." I answered him finally.

Jim smiled at me, always getting my humour. "Alright." He got up and took out his hand. I took it as I got up as well.

Hand in hand we crossed the street, I leaned into his body as a couple would look. Pedestrians smiled at us as we laughed at a joke that was never said, our cover was working, no one noticed who we were. Jim broke apart from me to open the door, he waved his hand to tell me to go in first, I smiled at him, "Such a gentlemen." Jim shrugged in agreement and followed me inside.

My eyes wondered the cafe, as I found Sherlock his eyes found mine. I gave him a smile and ran up to him. "Sherlock? Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever!" My voice was higher then usual, a tone that I would hate on other woman but a nice cover none the less.

Sherlock nodded, playing into my game, "please sit. We must catch up." I sat next to him as he moved further into the booth.

"Sherlock, John you've meet Jim." I motioned my hand to Jim as he walked to the booth. I could see the two angels jaws tense as they watched the ghost sit next to John. Jim nodded at me, letting me know that I didn't need to make a cover anymore. I relaxed my body and took of the annoying baseball cap, letting my long brown hair fall down.

"Well played Sherlock." Jim spoke, a small smile on his face.

"Same to you." Sherlock answered, his tone the same as Jim.

"Now you must know that I have some plans. Coming back to London with a bang and all."

"I'm sure."

"Good. And you know you have no way in stopping me."

"But the game is still on. I can at least try."

Jim laughed, it was cold and short but still a laugh of amassment. "I know you Sherlock, you only try solving problems you know you can solve. You can't solve this one, but if curiosity is really bothering you then try as hard as you can. You know what happened to the cat." Jim took a bite out of his cookie that he bought from the counter, as if what he said was nothing.

"What I'm curios about is," Sherlock looked at me, "is her."

"Her? Oh Sherlock. You think you're the only one that has a pet. Mine was just well kept, she knows whats right and whats wrong. Like always I have better toys then you." Jim smiled.

My head spun at Jim's words. He never once called me his pet. He treated me as an equal, he knew if he didn't I would be gone. Know he's telling his archenemy that I was his toy? Nothing to worry about? That was NOT part of the plan. I helped him with everything, he needed me, not the other way around.

Sherlock looked at me, probably deducting someway or another. He finally nodded and let it go.

My eyes avoided Jim's, not wanting to look at him, if I did I would probably strangle him right now. Instead they went to John's. He smiled at me, it was a sad smile, a pity smile, his eyes were warm and happy. I shot him a look and looked away. Just because he's happy with being a pet, doesn't mean I am.

* * *

**Hello, how was everyone's long weekend? **

**Mine was chill enough to right this which was awesome. I hope that I can write to you guys soon. **

**Review to let me know if you like it or not.**

**See you soon :) **


	8. Tom Laswell

_12:00PM_

_Toronto Canada_

Five years ago I was stuck being a secretary for Tom Laswell, a big CEO with enough cash to spread across an island. The guy was a pompous jerk and my job was something a monkey could do but he did pay well. I came to realize that the reason why he employed me wasn't for my amazing resume but on how well my ass looked in a pencil skirt. I wanted to kill the man every time he looked at me like I was some piece of meat, but like I said, he paid well.

It was a usual day, came in at 7, made Tom coffee, and responded to his e-mails. It wasn't till I was getting ready for my lunch break till the phone rang.

"Hello this is Mr. Laswell's office, how may I help you?" My voice was cheery and happy, an act I perfected on day one of the job.

"Ouch, don't you just hate your job." An irish accent came through the other end of the call. That was my first interest, his accent. Tom was big in the business world but never went global. I would hear a few americans but mostly he worked with other Canadian businesses.

I smiled at his reaction, "well how would you like saying that almost twenty times a day?"

"Don't need to. The type of business I run is to… professional for reruns."

"I'm sorry but it is now my lunch break would you like me to leave a message for you?"

"No need. Just tell him Moriarty called."

"Will do." I ended the call quickly, slightly annoyed that my lunch was now five minutes shorter. But as the day went by his voice rang through my head, the mystery of the man named Moriarty, and I was a sucker for mysteries. So what could a girl like me do but to ask my boss who he was.

"Lizzie yes what is it?" Tom asked as I opened his door.

"Yes a man called when I was on break, he didn't leave a message just wanted you to know that he called."

"Did he leave a number?"

"No just his name. Moriarty."

My second interest was the way Tom reacted to his name. His body tensed up, his hand that was originally resting on his lip moved to his desk, grabbing the wood lightly. His eyes moved across the room as if he was thinking about a very important thought, which was a rarity I swear.

" Mr. Laswell?" I asked, snapping him back to reality.

His scared form washed away back to his cheesy smile. "Oh ok I know exactly who that is thank you Lizzie." I left him before he could ask for anything else.

Days past just as they always did. The same job every week for six days, and the seventh spent on my own time. It was a full month till I heard that irish accent again.

"Hello this is Mr. Laswell's office, how may I-"

"Yes yes the rerun I remember." His voice rang from the other end.

" Mr. Moriarty."

"You remember, most secretary's don't." He sounded surprised.

"Yes well most secretaries probably haven't graduated university before they could drive." I sighed as I spun my pen in my hand.

"Well a woman like you should be higher up on the pyramid."

I laughed, "I'd have to kill a few people to get there."

"That could be arranged." His voice was serious but I thought he was just adding to the joke, little did I know he wasn't joking.

Before I could answer him Laswell came walking to my desk, a worried look on his face, sweat shinning his forehead.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I hung up quickly just as Laswell reached me.

"Lizzie cancel all my appointments for the month, I'm going away." He told me.

Now Tom had a place down south, he went every winter because ironically he hated the cold. But it's summer, and his busiest time of the year. He wouldn't leave for a week not alone a month. My mind raced trying to find out why he would.

"My I ask why?" I asked in a sweet tone, trying to get the answer.

"Just some tlc thats all. You have the month off Lizzie, see you in August." And with that he walked out of my life. Yes, that was the last time I saw Tom Laswell, okay technically not thee last time, I went to his funeral but it was the last time I saw him alive. He was found dead in his apartment two days later, bullet through the temple, police called it suicided, he didn't even reach the south.

Tom's funeral was like all rich funerals, a giant church to promote a religion they never practised, thousands of flowers, and black, everyone in black, for me I even had black sunglasses. I placed my self to the back of the group when we reached the graveyard, not caring enough to listen, and knowing family members would gladly go upfront.

"I believe you didn't let me say goodbye." A warm whisper hit my ear. The voice with an irish accent.

" Mr. Moriarty I presume."

I could feel his smile on my ear, "Hello."

"How did you do it?"

"Did what?" He asked sarcastically, adding a drawl to his voice, sounding like he had no clue.

"Don't play games with me. I know you killed him."

"Technically it was my snipper but yes I did." His spoke proudly.

"How?"

"Simple really," He leaned closer to my ear, "I can show you if you like."

"Is that a job offer ? Because well handing out resume's and all is such a hassle, it would be the least you could do."

"Of course. And please call me Jim. Now there's only one thing I need in return." He asked.

"Whats that?"

Jim spun me around so I faced him. His black hair was styled as he wore a expensive black suit. He looked comfortable in the suit, as if he'd rather that then the normal jeans and a t-shirt, and I must say he looked great in it. He gently took off my sunglasses so we looked at each other in the eye.

"Your name." He answered.

I smiled, "Elizabeth Brooks."

* * *

**Noticed that there wasn't really a backstory to when Jim and Elizabeth meet so here ya go. The story will continue next chapter don't worry :) Oh and you guys are awesome with reviewing, it made my week to see how you guys are getting into this. **

**Thanks so much, please review, and I'll write to you guys next week :) **


End file.
